Maximum Ride:Betrayed Angel
by DanniRide
Summary: The flock left Max for Mandy.She and Total have a new family.What happens when they meet in Sin City?Will it be war or forgivness?First fic.Hope you like it!-Danni
1. That WITCH,Mandy

Hey. I'm Max, ex-leader of the flock. Yeah you heard me right .They left me for that slut. She was a red-head named _Mandy_. I still remember the day they broke me.

_*flashback*_

_After we left Hawaii, we ran into another mutant. Her name is Mandy, and the flock seem to like her. But I still don't trust her .She is a little suspicious .Anyway, we were camping out in a cave, and I went to the stream nearby ,collecting drinkng water. When I came back, the flock was in a circle, looking angry._

_"What's up, guys?", I asked. They turned to glare at me. I stepped back in shock. Mandy was smirking at me. Something was up._

_"Max, we want you out of the flock."Angel said. My baby wants me out of the flock._

_"What? Why?"How could they do that to me?_

_"Mandy is better than you in every way!", said Fang. What!I thought he loved me!_

_"Yeah, and she actually listens to me and has a way better fashion sense than you!"Nudge_

_"And she lets me and Iggy blow up whatever we want to!"Gazzy._

_"She doesn't treat me like a baby 'cause I'm blind!"Iggy._

_The only one who didn't scream at me was Total._

_"Total?" I couldn' t help it. He was my only hope._

_"Are you kidding ! Total follows me everywhere. Right Total!", no answer, "Total?"_

_"Sorry Angel, but I am sticking with Max.", he said. I smiled gratefully at him, and he grinned back._

_"Alright Total lets go", I said. We walked to the mouth of the cave._

_I looked back and said ,"You'll regret this", and flew out._

_*end flashback*_

___**Sorry for the short chapter. Next chapter you read about Max's new family.**_

___**-Danni **_


	2. New Family,Bombs,and Las Vegas

Tonight we just finished blowing up an Itex branch in L. A. What, did you think I was gonna sit down and cry like a weakling? Ha, you wish. Anyway, after me and Total left we got captured and taken to the School. There I met my biological sisters, Danni and Jackie, their boyfriends Rayne and Lightning, two 5 year old twin girls named Sing and Dance, two 6 year old twin boys named Phoenix and Hawk, and Ari, who was dug out of his grave, and he has wings, but he's not an Eraser.

Me and Total changed a lot. Total can morph into a wolf. I control the elements, and I can heal. Danni can control Air and Fire. Jackie can control Water and Earth. Rayne makes storms. Lightning controls electricity. Phoenix can teleport. Hawk has a force field. Ari has super speed and strength. Sing and Dance can kill up to 10 people when Sing sings the Song of Death and Dance dances to it. The only thing I wear is leather, like my sisters. The leather helps me control my powers better. But I gotta admit I look pretty hot.

"Hey Max, where we heading?",asked Danni.

_Las Vegas, _said the Voice.

_Why_

_Because you need a vacation_

_WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE REAL VOICE!_

_It is time you rest. I've been pressuring you to hard._

_You know, since my family hasn't had it good for awhile, I'll do it for them, OK?_

_Alright_

"Hey guys, it looks like we're taking a vacation to Las Vegas!"I said

They whooped and hollered. It warmed my heart(and yes, I do have a heart. Got a problem?)to see them happy. It's been a looooong time since we could rest, and after blowing up branches of evil companys that do experiment on humans and some animals, there is nothing you could want more.

"First thing I do when I get there, I'm gunna gamble! Whatever that is."Sing said

Oh boy

This is gonna be interesting


	3. City of Sin

"Oh yeah, this is gonna be so awesome!"Jackie yelled.

"I can't wait to go to the casinos. We could make hundreds with my skill at poker."Lightning said.

"Don't you mean _lose _hundreds. You can't play poker worth crap."Danni told Lightning.

"Your just jealous."

"Light, last time we played poker, you lost to Dance!"

We all laughed at that. Everyone made fun of him for weeks, 'cause Dance was only five. He kept on flying straight ahead mumbling something about beginners luck.

"Max, why did Voice suddenly want us to take a vacation. I mean,I'm happy, but it won't be as fun as blowing something up."Typical. Rayne loves to blow things up. He reminds me of those-two-who-shall-not-be-named. It still hurts my heart to think of them, but not as much.

"I have no idea Rayne."I answered.

"How long?"

_Two weeks _answered the Voice.

"Two weeks."

"Your Voice confuses me almost as much as why Light is afraid of Barney. "he replied.

"Hey! He's a big purple dino who sings with little children. He looks like a pedophile that's waiting for the right moment to rape somebody!"Light yelled. I snickered. I will never understand that boy.

"Hey, Sin City up ahead!"Danni yelled. Cheers erupted from the flock. Las Vegas look beautiful from the sky. There were bright lights everywhere, making it stand out, especially in the dark of night.

"Casinos, here I come!"Total yelled.

"Total, you can't go into the casinos."I told him.

"It's because I'm black isn't it!"We laughed.

"No Total, It's not that."I told him. He just kept on flying forward. I snickered.

We landed in a dark alley. There was loud music to the east. I think it was the song "Sexy Chick" by David Guetta. I hate that song.I mean the only thing he says is sexy chick. It's so frickin annoying.

"Cool! We're 2 miles east of Club Kane! Can we go? Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, ple-"Jackie begged before we all cut her off.

"OKAY!"we all yelled at her. Sometimes that girl reminded me of the-motor-mouth-who-shal-not-be-named.

"Okay, first things first, at least two of the older ones have to stay who wants to stay at a hotel room?"Danni, Rayne and Light raised their hands.

"Rayne and Light, you stay with the kids."Danni's face fell.

"Why not me?" she asked.

"I don't trust you with Rayne." I answered.

"What about Light?"

"You might make trouble with him, and get us kicked out. So no arguing."

After we found a hotel and bought 5 rooms, we were off to the club.

"Max, why did you agree to this?" Danni asked.

"Jackie was getting annoying."

"Yeah. That or the sin of the city is getting to you."


	4. Ozymandias

**I'm so sorry I didn't update in a while (a long while) but I'll right two chapters today to make it up to you.**

Max POV:

The girls and I got dressed, or should I say the girls dressed me. They made me wear a cotton shirt, and I was uncomfortable, because I was so used to wearing leather. The t-shirt was black and said Psycho Ex-Girlfriend in white letters. I was wearing leather shorts with fishnets and black heeled biker boots. They made me put red lipstick and red eye shadow on, with red extensions. I dyed my hair black last year, and looked awesome. (outfit on profile)

Danni was wearing a blue Invader Zim T-shirt that said "I'm Nekkid!", and gray leather pants with gray heeled boots. She had blue makeup and hair extensions. Jackie had leather pants with black high heeled lace up boots, and a purple shirt that said GIRLS KICK ASS. She also had all purple makeup and hair extensions.

"Hey, Jackie, is this a twenty-one and up club?" Danni asked.

"Yup."

"WHAT? Jackie, we're eighteen, we can't go! We don't even have fake ID'S." I said.

"Yeah we do. I bought some with the Max Ride Card and snuck out when you were talking to Danni. Look." Jackie pulled 3 laminated cards out of her pocket.

We just stared at her.

"What?" Jackie said.

I just shook my head. "We're here" I shouted to them.

"Woo!" Jackie shouted. We landed behind the club and made our wings fade into our backs. It was a power we found just after we escaped the school. It kind of hurt, but we were used to it.

We got in line, and soon enough we were in the club. Jackie was already dancing.

"Come on, Max. Think of this as a time to meet some guys. You seem so lonely." Danni said.

"Danni, I don't trust any guys outside the flock. Especially after Fang." I cringed as I said the last part.

"Hun, he didn't deserve you. He's only worth some stupid slut."

"Thanks Danni."

"Plus, you already have some fans." She said pointing to a group of about ten. When one saw me looking he started walking over. He had dark brown hair and beautiful gray eyes. He was about 6'4 also had muscles, but not the huge kinds, the ones that were wiry but were really attractive. All in all, he was HOT!

"Good luck!" Danni said, going to dance with Jackie.

I started walking towards him and he smiled. It made my heart beat faster. Once we reached each other he asked, "What's your name pretty lady?" I giggled. Wait, what? I don't giggle. I just laughed cutely. Better.

"Max, what's yours?" I replied.

"Ozmandias, but you can call me Oz."

"Cool name."

"Yours to. Want to dance?" he added shyly while scratching the back of his head. He looked adorable.

"Sure!"

We went to the dance floor, and then the song changed.

"Alright everybody we're gonna slow things down a bit."

Oz put his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. I laid my head against his chest, and he rested his cheek on my head.

Oz seemed really sweet, and wasn't a sexist pig like a lot of men. If he had wings, and if I knew more about him, I would definitely date him.

_Max, you should date him, he is more than you think_

Of course, the Voice just had to come along.

_What are you talking about, Voice, does he have wings? Yeah right!_

_You never know_ Voice answered

**Oz POV**

When I heard her say her name was Max, it caught me off guard. Was it really the Maximum Ride? No, it couldn't be. Angel said she had dirty blonde hair, not black. But she had the same hazel eyes that Nudge described.

The only way to find out, is to introduce her to my family.

The Flock.


	5. GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

**Fang POV**

"Fang-y! We need to go!" Mandy yelled. Jeez, she can't sit and stay quiet for more than five minutes. It was at times like these that would make me miss Max. It made me wonder why we kicked her out. I hardly even remember the night she left us.

_We left her, Fang. Her thoughts were so sad. We tore her apart._

_**Get out of my head, Angel **_, I mentally snapped at her.

_You've gotten so mean since we kicked Max out. I don't even like Mandy. Total made the right choice of going with Max. I wish I went, too. _

That was the last straw. I loved Mandy, not Max. Mandy was ten times better than Max, and let us live a normal life.

_But Max let us live like a family. She was like our mother. Mandy doesn't care about us. And you loved Max. You still do._

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD ANGEL!" I yelled at her from upstairs. She was getting on my nerves.

We were living in Las Vegas, probably one of the loudest places I've been to. We robbed a bank somewhere around here. Well, Mandy robbed the bank. Iggy and the kids didn't have the heart to do it. We've stolen before, but we never stole that much. We used the money to by a house. But Mandy liked to gamble away our money, so me, Iggy and the other guys had to get full-time jobs. The only time we were free was on weekends.

I was currently getting ready to go to Club Kane with Mandy. Oz, Asher and Thorn already went to the club, but I had to wait for Mandy. We found Oz, Ash and Thorn flying when we were going to California. They were bloodied and bruised, barley staying up. At first, Mandy was reluctant, but we managed to convince her.

"FANG!" Mandy screamed

"GOING!" I was wearing a dress shirt that looked like camouflage, black skinny jeans and black converse with a flaming skull on it. (outfit on profile)

I went downstairs to find Mandy IN a hot pink dress theat was really _really_ short. It was strapless and was low cut. She was wearing tall heels that were pink and sparkley, and had tons of pink makeup on. I think it was supposed to look hot, but it kind of disgusted me.

_That makes two of us- wait it makes five of us, Nudge thinks that she looks desparate, Gazzy thinks she looks like a slut and Iggy is thinking that he wishes he was blind! _Angel chuckled in my mind.I glared at Angel, but she just laughed. I think I'm loosing my touch.

"You bet you are." Angel said.

I officially hate mind-readers.

**Mandy: You made me a slut!**

**Max: Oh Mandy, she didn't have to make you a slut, you already are one.**

**Me, Iggy and Fang: BURN!**

**Mandy: YOU BITCH!**

**Max: A bitch is a dog, a dog barks, bark is from a tree, tree is from nature, and nature is beautiful, so thank you very much.**

**Mandy: (lunges)**

**Max: (pulls out big stick)**

**Fang: Shouldn't we stop them?**

**Me: (eats popcorn) Ahh, Fang, you have a lot to learn.**

**Iggy: Never break up a cat fight, man, or two bad things come out of it. One is that you get hurt. Two is that you have nothing else to watch.**

**Me: Popcorn?**

**Iggy and Fang: Sure.**


	6. Brothers

**Danni POV (I wanted to switch it up)**

I looked over at where Max was. She was with that boy from earlier. I saw a soft smile on her face, and I knew she was happy. I looked back at the boy and I thought I recognized him. I went to find Jackie, only to find her at the bar. I can't ever leave her alone, can I?

"Jackie Ride, get your ass away from this bar." I whispered when I reached her.

"Why?"

"If you haven't noticed, we're under age! Plus, if Max sees you drunk, she'll have your head!"

At that she paled. We both know what happened to Light when he got thirsty, and decided to drink booze. Sometimes he is such an idiot.

"Just one beer!" she gave me Bambi Eyes.

I sighed, "Fine, just one."

She squealed and ordered a Miller. I searched the club for Max, to see her walking towards me with the boy. Jackie saw them, too, and came to stand next to me. She seemed confused and shocked, so I asked her what was wrong.

"Danni, do you recognize him at all?" she asked. That question surprised me. Did I recognize him? Then it hit me.

Ozymandias. Light and Rain's brother. **(I just realized I have been spelling Ozymandias wrong. I put Ozmandias instead of Ozymandias)**

**Max POV**

The song ended, so I decided to introduce Oz to my sisters.

"Hey Oz, do you want to meet my sisters?" I asked. At first I thought he was going to say no, like most guys do, but he didn't.

"I'd love to." he answered. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"If," he continued, "you meet my family."

"Deal." I said back.

I looked for Danni, finding her near the bar. She smiled at us, and Jackie came up behind her. She said something to Danni, and she froze. I saw recognition pass through their eyes as they looked at Oz. Did they know him? Jackie answered my question.

She broke into a huge smile, and started running toward Oz. Which is pretty shocking, considering that she was wearing heels. When she reached Oz, she jumped on him.

"Ozzy!" she squealed. Danni was beaming when she reached us, hugging Oz.

"Hey Oz!" she said.

"Hey girls, nice to see you, too." he said back.

"So, I take it you know each other." I said. Ah, Sarcasm, my best friend.

"Naw, we just like hugging people with the name Oz." And apparently, Jackie's best friend, too. I smirked at her.

"Anyway, Max, Oz is Rain and Light's brother, along with two others, Asher and Thorn. Speaking of which, where are they?" Jackie added, turning to Oz.

"Oh, their over there with the other seven guys." he answered, poiting to the group they were last with. Two guys who I supposed were Asher and Thorn walked over to us.

The one who looked like Rain, black hair and green eyes, seemed shocked to see Jackie and Danni.

"Danni? Jackie? Is it really you?" The other one said. He looked like Light, except for the eyes, with brown-almost-black hair and gray eyes like Oz.

"No, Thorn, we're just your imagination." Danni replied. My girls grow up so fast! (cue dabbing at fake tear)

"Same old Danni." the one whom I'm assuming was Asher said.

"Guys, this is Max, our sister and leader." Jackie introduced me. Good, cause I was feeling left out (please note my sarcasm).

I thought I saw a look of surprise and recognition, but it passed.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"Nice to meet you, too." they said back.

Soon we were used to our new company, so we actually started partying. Jackie begged me a million times for a drink, until I had to shut her up by thousands of death threats. Oz and the boys also had to ward off some other men that got to close. At first I was ticked, because chivalry is dead, but I calmed down a little cause I was actually having fun. The girls and I were laughing the who time for no reason, and then started laughing BECAUSE there was no reason.

For the first time in three years, I am relaxed.

I am happy.

That is until, I heard one voice I never wanted to hear again.

"Oz." the voice said.

Fang.

**OOOOOOOOOOOO! Cliffy! Bet I'm angering you!**

**Iggy: Yes be angered. We can kill Danni together!**

**Me: If I'm killed who will write the story?**

**Iggy: I will, duh!**

**Me: I can't picture that (imagines explosions and beach bunnys) No, wait yes I can.**

**Iggy: (smirks)**

***Fang appears***

**Fang: Where's Max?**

**Me: Mandy's body was stinking up my room, so I told Max to take her to the dump. (pictures Mandy's bloody, mangled carcass) If you can call it a body *shivers***

**Iggy: Reviewers get my bacon!**

**Me: Yeah! Who doesn't love Iggy's bacon!**

**Fang: Cannibals**

**Iggy: Psh! I make cannibals go vegeterian with my bacon!**

**Me: Iggy.. (tries to hold back laughter) Bacon is meat! (busts out laughing)**

**Iggy: SHUT UP! DO NOT QUESTION MY GENIUS!**


End file.
